Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a correction value computation device, a correction value computation method, and a computer program that compute a correction value for a control parameter supplied to a manufacturing apparatus.
Description of Background Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-109906 describes a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus that controls a temperature in accordance with a relationship between an accumulated film thickness and the temperature required for generating a film to improve the uniformity of the film between batches. The entire contents of the publication are incorporated herein by reference.